


pampered

by EspeciallyMegan



Series: Her [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pampered

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even check this it's almost 1am not a chance buddy

You watch her as she dances over layers upon layers of silky sand. Sunlight shines on pale, sensitive skin and flowing cloud-like hair bounces behind her with each tiny movement. You're unsure of why you just can't pry your eyes away from her- it's as if she is of major significance to your very being, the fuel that keeps your heart's fire burning and illuminating your soul and that's how much you love her.

Her body lacks feminine features- her curves are difficult to notice through the baggy clothing she sports and she isn't particularly busty- but you can't imagine her any other way. She's taller, taller than you by a long shot but you don't mind. Poor girl's burned it into her brain that she's a worthless, pathetic, meaningless human and you can't even help her change her mind because you're just so _nervous_ around her. It's that voice, that voice that's just like chocolate, sweet, bitter or often both. And it's softer than woven wool, so dainty, just like her entire being but also so innocent, so innocent you'll just drop your guard along with all your confidence. It scares you sometimes but it's okay. Because you love her.

Personality-wise, she has flaws but they're flaws you can love her for. How she'll speak of hope for hours on end with an excited gleam in those grey-green orbs, how she'll praise you as a Super High School Level and you'd flush bright shades of pink and red, not because you're embarassed but because she  _acknowledges_ you and you love her for it.

You love her, but she'll never know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please sign my petition for more f/f komahina. *holds up notepad page*


End file.
